Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
Data storage systems may include frontend server devices and backend data arrays that work in concert to store such electronic content in a highly-available fashion. Further, a cache memory system may be utilized in the frontend server devices to enhance system performance by reducing the amount of times that the data array needs to be accessed.
Depending upon the manner in which the cache memory system is configured, the electronic content may be immediately written to the data array (if the cache memory system is configured as a write-through cache) or may subsequently be written to the data array (if the cache memory system is configured as a write-back cache).